


To Be the Best

by Loni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loni/pseuds/Loni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scout says he's the best at everything, but does that mean EVERYTHING? The Sniper puts him to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be the Best

He could not believe what he was about to do. How did the day turn out like this? The Scout found himself on his knees before his comrade Sniper, eyes fixed on a raging boner and cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He only had himself to blame, but the bushman was not about to let him off that easily. 

“Ya waitin’ for an invitation, boy?” the Sniper would say with a bit of an impatient growl in his throat, “I mean, we could forget about everythin’ and I’ll just have to tell the others what a bloody mess you are at this.”

“No-no, I got it, I promise,” the Scout nearly shrieked back. The last thing he wanted was for the other man to tell their fellow mercenaries that he could not even deliver a decent blow job. Again, it was his fault; somehow, the boy managed to brag on how he was the best at everything, and the Sniper was quick to take him up on his offer. One simple blow job and the Australian would be the judge of that.

But, the truth of it all was that he sucked—well, in a sense that he had never done something like this before. Sure, he had women do it to him, but he had never given or received any pleasure from another man. But, to keep his pride… 

The Scout breathed a sigh of defeat and leaned in, moving his hands to the Sniper’s thighs, which felt awkward and weird in its own right, but he would need the leverage. The Sniper, in turn, gave an approving nod and urged him further as he pulled his member from his pants and gave it one long stroke to keep himself aroused while the younger male made up his mind whether to go through with it or not. As far as receiving oral pleasure from another man was concerned, he cared not who did it so long as it was done. In this line of work, you were either a saint or your hand was your best friend, and honestly, the Sniper could do without a rough hand for a mate for the time being.

“I haven’t all bloomin’ day,” he hissed through bared teeth. 

“Shut up! I said I got it! Just gimme a fuckin’ minute, alright?”

The boy leaned in more, getting very personal with the space of which the other man’s cock resided. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his suddenly-dry lips then stuck out his tongue and took a small sample of the other man. It was not the best flavor in the world, but thankfully, it was not the worst. And, the reaction he received for such little effort was actually somewhat rewarding as the Sniper's breath hitched in his throat. Something of a wry smile was at the Scout’s lips at the thought of being in control of the situation. Maybe it would not be such a bad thing after all… 

Again, his tongue moved and trailed up the other man’s shaft and he felt the bushman seize under the warm touch.

“Atta boy, noice ‘n slow…” 

The Scout complied and continued to taste the elder man’s flesh in long, painstakingly-slow licks. The arousal was visibly throbbing from lack of tender touch in a very long amount of time, and the Australian easily moved a hand behind him on the bench to keep from falling backwards into the lockers; the other hand propped onto the youth’s shoulder, massaging into flesh in a pleased state, urging him on. And, he was urged as the member was soon coated in saliva as the boy slurped at it and smacked his lips.

“C’mon, ya gotta put it in your mouth, lad,” the Sniper purred as his hand moved from the Scout’s shoulder to the top of his head to grasp at his short hair. 

The Scout, in turn, froze and blue eyes looked up to meet the bushman’s, a bit of a disbelieving gaze to them. The hunter frowned.

“Do ya not know a bloody thing about blow jobs? Put it in your mouth and suck, fer cryin’ out loud. Your s’posed to be good at this, or was I sadly mistaken?” 

“Fine, geez, old man. Get off my ass. I was workin’ on it.”

The younger male gave a huff and eyed the erection again. Once more, he licked his lips before opening his mouth slightly and engulfing the erection by the head. He looked back up at the Sniper as if needing permission to continue on and a nod would be his answer. 

Suddenly, the bushman’s length was a lot longer than it looked as the boy further allowed it in his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and it took all effort to not gag on the damn thing, especially since the Sniper was doing his best to not thrust his hips against him altogether. At least the Scout was doing it right, or so it would seem. His fingers dug into the elder man’s thighs to hold him still lest he be strangled by the dick in his throat. 

“Yeah, just loike that,” the elder man purred again, his voice rattling in his throat in pleasure.

Again, the confidence would come to the Scout and he came off the Sniper’s member, only to swallow it again in a fast-sweeping motion; it was just enough to get a gasp from his comrade. He felt suddenly very powerful; able to control a man by his dick alone, but the youth had a long way to go before he would attain such a feat. He dared to tighten his lips around the Sniper’s length, still bobbing up and down in a speed that could only be described as molasses, enjoying the panting and grunting from the other man. See, he could do this and _very damn well_ , after all! 

The youth continued his ministrations, ignoring the fist atop his head as it attempted to grab his short hair and cling for dear life. The bushman would not be getting his way so easily, so the Scout began bobbing faster, daring to slide his tongue over the other man’s length as he worked the dick over. The Sniper could only give harsh moans and lie back further, putting all his weight on his one hand behind him. 

Faster and faster, the Scout worked, having no rhythm but it did not seem to matter to the hunter. He was being driven over the edge, and it would only take a few moments longer before he seized up, clamping both hands on either side of the boy’s head to hold him in place as he erupted in the Scout’s mouth with a low, deep growl.

The younger male, in turn, gagged and swallowed the hot seed as it dribbled down his chin and rose up quickly once the Sniper released his head. He scowled, wiping the excess semen from his lips. 

“Ta hell was that for?” the Scout grumbled, but he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. “So, did I do good or what?”

“Crikey, you suck, and I mean that in a good way,” the Sniper wheezed as he moved to fasten himself back into his pants. He stood up and patted the boy on the head as one would a dog that performed a nifty trick.

“Fuckin’ right, I’m good at what I do. Now, ya can tell everyone how great I am.”

Before the hunter had a chance to answer, a throat-clearing gathered their attention and both heads turned around to see the resident Medic standing in the doorway, hand stroking his crotch through his pants and a blushing grin about his face. 

“Care for a second opinion?”

“Ah, geez…”


End file.
